Et tout bascula
by Emi-neko
Summary: Trois ans après la réunification des deux mondes. Alors que Lloyd a réussit à trouver toutes les Exphères, un piège mortel se referme sur lui. Constatant sa soudaine disparition et ayant retrouvé Colette, qui l'accompagnait, tous ses amis vont se lancer à sa recherche. Mais ils feront une découverte bien macabre... Attention : ceci n'est pas une death-fic.


**Prologue : **

Je me souviens.

On marchait vers Isélia lorsque c'est arrivé. La ville des sables, Triet, se dessinait lentement à l'horizon. À côté de moi, mon amie, mon ange, mon amour, marchait paisiblement. Son regard semblait lointain et un faible sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Elle comme moi, étions remplis de nostalgie. J'avais vingt ans ce jour-là, et Colette en avait dix-neuf. Nous avions grandis, nos proches nous le faisaient souvent remarquer, d'ailleurs. Mais le plus frappant, c'était la croissance de Génis et de Préséa. Ils étaient tous deux devenus des adolescents et avaient vachement grandis. Ça m'avait fait bizarre de les revoir aussi grands. Ce changement semblait nous dire que les années de tristesses et de combats étaient révolues, et que le futur s'offrait désormais à nous.

Cela faisait bien trois ans que notre voyage pour la régénération du monde était finie, et quelques mois depuis la découverte de la dernière Exphère. Les nôtres, nous allions les retirer à Isélia. Nous avions convoqué tous le monde, car on s'était promis de les détruire ensemble. Nos amis, nos très chers amis... Mon père... Mes pères. Kratos était revenu quelques jours auparavant de Derris Karlan parce que les Demi-Elfes qui s'y trouvaient, avaient réussis à trouver un terrain d'entente. Mon père était revenu alors qu'il ne pensait pas le pouvoir. Cette nouvelle m'a fait bondir de joie et nous avions immédiatement commencé notre voyage de retour.

Nous n'avions désormais plus rien à craindre dans ce nouveau monde. Les Demi-Elfes y étaient de plus en plus respectés grâce à Génis et à Raine, ils ont su se faire respecter et prouver au monde qu'ils étaient comme nous tous : remplis de sentiments quels qu'ils soient, intelligents, et parfois bon ou mauvais, comme tout le monde. Les Désians n'existant plus, les Humains commencèrent à voir en eux autre chose que des êtres abjects, et les Efles n'eurent plus à avoir peur davoir des enfants d'Humains. Nous avons entendus dire qu'un couple Humain-Elfe s'était fait entendre dans la région. Ils voulaient donner l'exemple et ont ouvert une auberge à Palmacosta, où tout le monde peut y dormir, Humains, Elfes, Nains, et Demi-Elfes. Colette était très enthousiaste en entendant la nouvelle et nous comptions bien la faire circuler.

Mais nous n'en avions pas eus le temps. Ce jour-là, alors que nous marchions vers notre village natal, quelqu'un nous prit en chasse. Nous ne nous en sommes pas rendus compte au début, mais au bout de quelques kilomètre le vent changea, nous envoyant les cliquetis d'une armure. Un soldat, non, des centaines de soldats se dirigeaient droit sur nous. En temps normal, ça ne nous aurait pas inquiété plus que ça. Mais ce genre d'armure faisait exactement le même son sinistre que celles de nos vieux ennemis. Avec un regard entendus, nous avions déployés nos ailes et nous nous envolèrent très haut pour rejoindre Isélia au plus vite. Cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon, et il fallait prévenir nos amis au plus vite.

En arrivant au niveau des plaines verdoyantes, non loin du village, quelque chose nous empêcha brutalement de voler. Nos ailes disparurent en une fraction de seconde et nous commencions à tomber vers le sol. Colette cria de surprise, une telle chute nous aurait été fatale. Mais nous n'avions jamais atteins le sol. Un filet nous captura en vol, nous suspendant à quelques mètres au dessus d'une troupe de Demi-Elfes vêtus comme les Désians. Étrangement, nos Exphères ne répondaient plus, nous n'étions plus que des Humains ordinaires, faibles. Je commençais à me débattre tandis qu'ils nous extirpais de notre prison de fils. Mon amie fus rapidement mise au tapis par un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je hurlais en la voyant s'effondrer, mais un choc électrique m'envoya au sol. Paralysé et affaiblis, je ne pouvais rien faire. Eux, ricanais sadiquement, mais ne parlaient pas. J'avais peur de ce qu'ils voulaient nous faire, et j'avais raison d'être terrifié.

Ce jour-là, j'aurais préféré mourir, et la dernière chose que j'ai entendu avant de me faire assommer, c'était Colette qui hurlais de douleur.


End file.
